A Shadow over Ashdale
Video Guide Watch on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF4KhD5B3eo Walkthrough Start the quest by speaking to Gudrik in Port Sarim, north-east of the lodestone. He will inform you that the supply ships that are regularly sent to Ashdale, an island located south of the Feldip Hills, have started returning with their cargo still on board with the crew reporting that the island is apparently deserted, and that an evil aura looms over it. He will then ask you to investigate. Accept and agree to travel to Ashdale. You will arrive on the desolate island by nightfall, welcomed only by a dark, empty town in the midst of a cold drizzle. Head up the stairs -- you'll find a puddle of slime along the way which you may inspect if you so choose to do so -- and continue north across the bridge until you reach the town. On your way you'll find that a barricade has been setup in an effort to keep something out. Inspecting the claw near the barricade is optional. Once you're clear of the bridge, go inside the only house that has any illumination in the town and speak to Lucy. She is afraid and is hesitant to speak to you until you explain why you have come to Ashdale by using either of the dialogue options offered. You'll learn that creatures appeared from nowhere and attacked the town; before the residents of Ashdale knew it they had been surrounded. Barricades were erected in a desperate effort to keep the creatures at bay, but they climbed over with ease. Lucy only managed to escape by hiding in her attic however the others weren't so lucky. Ask where the creatures are now and why she did not try to leave if you wish, before finally asking for the whereabouts of the townsfolk and she'll tell you that your best chance of reaching them is to go through the sewers. As the barricades make it difficult to get around the town, you will have to use the pipe around the back of Lucy's house. The Sewers Follow the available path until you come across a large room. A cutscene of the first Crassian scout encounter will play. When it ends, you can either kill it or hurry through the opposite tunnel and continue on your way. Towards the end of sewers is one more Crassian scout. You can again evade it by going up the ladders or you can fight to kill. You will find that you've emerged to the north-west of Lucy's house. The nearby stairs have been barricaded so you won't be able to activate the lodestone at this point in the quest. From here, follow the path west and then south across the next bridge and continue past the watermill. Two more Crassian scouts guard the area, so be prepared if you choose not to evade them. Open the gate, go up the stairs and enter the observatory. Smuggler's Cavern Search the table to find a journal entry, then inspect the bust displayed beside the fireplace to reveal a hidden staircase. Climb down the staircase and you'll find yourself in the cavern mentioned in the journal entry you picked up. Search the Dead smuggler to retrieve his journal, then continue east into the next area. Within this room are five large barrels, each with a valve and porthole, all connected by a long pipe. Take the Valve inner wheel from a box south of the locked door and the Valve outer wheel from the floor near a stack of boxes to the north of the same door, then combine them to create a valve wheel. Use this to repair the socket protruding from the middle barrel. Now take the pitch from the southern stack of boxes and use it to repair the broken, leaking section of the pipe which has formed a small puddle of water. Now all that's left to do is to unlock the door through a simple puzzle. To solve this, turn the valve on the filled barrel, repeating until the water has been flushed into the door. Patrolling warriors Within the next chamber is a room of pods containing the townsfolk, a process which converts them into Crassians. While in this room you can search the chest to loot an uncut sapphire and 125 coins. You must defeat the three Crassian scouts that spawn within this chamber in order to break the barrier and allow you to continue making progress for this quest. The tunnels beyond are patrolled by Crassian warriors, which cannot be attacked and will "kill" you if you cross into their line of sight. All deaths are safe; you will respawn just outside of their path and nothing will be lost. To make progress, you need to pull the lever on the wall, which will trigger a trap to kill the guard, breaking the barrier to allow you access to the next room. Continue through the tunnel to find another warrior, this time patrolling in a clockwise circle, with the next lever positioned on the north-western wall. Like before, pull it to trigger another trap, killing the warrior and opening the next barrier. The third patrol consists of two crassian warriors, this time with only one lever to kill both. Pass the first warrior then follow the second. You'll find this room's lever on the northern wall. Keep going until you come across another dead smuggler. Another chest can be found and looted (three uncut sapphires and 500 coins) nearby. The last four warriors can be found beyond the smugglers' corpses; as before, one lever will execute them all. Agoroth After breaking and proceeding through the last barrier, you'll find the last two Crassian scouts and a chest which, when looted, yields an uncut emerald and 132 coins. Kill or evade the scouts and ascend the gangplank of an old sunken ship. Four tentacles will pop out of the holes of the ship. Attack each tentacle while also being careful to avoid them as they come down (indicated when they start flailing around) until each is defeated. Mages and rangers can safe spot the tentacles from the mast. Once defeated, a giant crassian -- Agoroth -- will emerge and the fight really begins. While continuing to avoid the tentacles, which can no longer be attacked, focus on attacking Agoroth. It will spurt a jet of water which can inflict damage if not avoided. If attacking with melee, it will retaliate with its claws and its water jet for as long as you are within range. From 50% health, it will begin to employ a slime bombardment attack, dropping slime from the sky. Dark spots indicate where the slime will land after the current drop. Once its health hits 25%, Agoroth will began to briefly shield itself, rendering it momentarily unattackable. The stern can still be used as a safe spot and as a place to recover, since you cannot be attacked while standing there. Finishing Up Once the creature is defeated, the townsfolk are freed from their prison and you return to the surface. You will be greeted and thanked by a very grateful Lucy before being sent on your way back to the mainland. Upon returning to the mainland, speak to Gudrik to receive his congratulations as well as your rewards. Rewards *'1' Quest Point *300 Attack XP lamp. *300 Strength XP lamp. *300 Defence XP lamp. *300 Constitution XP lamp. *3 black pearls *Access to a new Ashdale combat area. *2 Treasure Hunter keys Gallery A Shadow over Ashdale-1.png|A claw beside the first barricade. A Shadow over Ashdale-2.png|A frightened Lucy. A Shadow over Ashdale-3.png|Fighting the first Crassian scout. A Shadow over Ashdale-4.png|Inside the observatory. A Shadow over Ashdale-5.png|Barrel puzzle. A Shadow over Ashdale-6.png|Room of Crassian pods. Agoroth.png|Agoroth! A Shadow over Ashdale-7.png|The captive surviving townsfolk near Agoroth's lair. A Shadow over Ashdale-8.png|All's well that ends well... A Shadow over Ashdale-reward.png|Rewards Trivia * References Category:Quests Category:Guides Category:A Shadow over Ashdale Category:Asgarnia Quests Category:Port Sarim Quests